


Returned

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Hakyeon has been away for a week & you were excited to have him back but the feeling does not appear to be mutual as you're waiting for him still even though he has returned.





	Returned

It had been a long week without his touch, his kiss, his embrace, & his sadistic sex drive. You hated when he was away from you for long periods, it was a natural side effect given his profession, which was how you came to know him anyway. But that didn't mean it still didn't frustrate you, when you weren't apart - there was always some form of sexual attention given to you daily. Suddenly being without it for several days made you cranky, you needed to feel him on you in some way.

He'd been home already for half an hour but he still wouldn't approach you, he always enjoyed testing your patience. You groaned in exasperation at the game he is playing with you. It was difficult to discern what actions, in particular, he would want from you today. Would he prefer you to appear on your knees before him, naked either quietly waiting for him to address you or hear you beg for him? Would he prefer that he come to you & would punish you if you went to him first? It was never easy to determine what your master was up to & what he wanted from you.

Time continued to pass you by, the longer you waited, the more it felt like time was standing still without any progress. But the clock would tell you otherwise. An hour had passed & still nothing from him. You wondered what was the reason for this. You went around the apartment to go find him as it seemed unlikely that he would be coming to you at this point. After a week apart, you expected that he'd be ready to jump on you the first chance he got.

You entered his office to see him at his desk, dressed in a comfortable looking turtleneck sweater & loose pants, wondering if he was just busy with work. You come up behind him & begin to rub his shoulders, pressing teasing kisses to his neck, _"Master, is everything okay?"_ You ask him gently, _"So, I'm still your Master?"_ He chuckles as he closes his eyes while relaxing under your hands, you look at him in confusion though he can't see it. _"Of course, you're still my Master. Why wouldn't you be?"_ Your heart was racing as you wonder what exactly was going through his head. He places his hands on yours to keep them in place on his shoulders, _"You said that you wanted to become pure & not succumb to lustful sins anymore. "_ You scrunched up your face as you recalled your joke said under your breath while you were teasing him before he left. Damn him & his memory! _"I can't be your Master if you don't want me."_

You spun his chair around, _"Master, I was only kidding. Like I could ever stop wanting you."_ He looks up at you, his eyes clearly showing that he was still not happy. You got down on your knees in front of him, _"Please Master, let me show you how much I want you."_ With his foot, he nudged your chin up to look at him, _"You dared to tell your Master that you weren't going to give in to your lustful nature, to repress your desires, & refuse yourself the pleasure that it brings you. Yet you think that your Master will let you get away with that & accept you back so easily just because you got on your knees."_

You gulped at the tone of his words & voice, he felt your gulp against his toes. _"I'm sorry Master, I shouldn't have said something so foolish like that & upset you."_ His stern gaze does not let up though & his foot gently pushes your shoulder, you sit on your heels looking at the floor with a pout. He swivels back towards his computer & you gulped again as you realized that he wasn't going to give you the attention you craved. Without even looking at you, he asked, __"_ How do you intend to prove to me that you're still my pet & won't make such jokes like that again? Especially when you're disobedient enough to not wear your collar when you're begging for me." _

You bit your lip, as he had a good point that you shouldn't have forgotten your collar again. _"I apologize for my incompetence Master, I will go get my collar."_ You crawl around on all-fours to go back towards the entry area for the apartment to go fetch your collar, you went to pick it up from the basket but it wasn't there. You crawled back to the bedroom in hopes of finding it on one of the bedside tables, you check both of them but it wasn't on either of them  & you pout. You checked the most obvious places, where could it be. You crawl back over to his office & look up at him, _"Master, I can't find my collar. It wasn't in one of the usual places."_ You were tearing up as you feared that you had somehow lost your collar. He still stared at his computer as he said in an unimpressed tone, _"Prove to me that you still want to be my pet by finding your collar."_ He smirked, a devious glint in his eyes  & you realized that he hid it on you to teach you a lesson.

He really wanted to drive the lesson home hard, you whimpered but then went around the house crawling on all fours & checking everything within reach at this height. He certainly would expect & demand that you check like this so it must be accessible at floor level. You looked through each drawer & cabinet, growing more frustrated with each room you scoured through in your punishment of a scavenger hunt. Your knees ached from traveling on them so much, once you finally checked everything you could at the appropriate level, you whimpered loudly. Crawling back to him in his office, unable to look up at him for failing to find it, _"Master, I checked everything within my reach at this level & I couldn't find it. I swear to you that I'm still your pet & I won't joke like that again. Please, please, please Master. I've missed you so much & I am so sorry that I am such a bad pet."_ He nudges your chin up, seeing tears starting to slide down your cheeks, _"Shhhh, don't say such things my dear pet. You are wrong in so many ways."_ You look up at him, biting your lip. _"There is one place you forgot to check."_ You shake your head, _"I checked all over the apartment thoroughly. I'm not lying to you, I checked everything!"_ He shakes his head with a chuckle  & a soft smile, _"You forgot to check me."_ He pets your hair gently as you whimper loudly.

You pull up the legs of his pants to check his ankles but it wasn't there either. You nudge him to lift up from the chair so you can pull off his loose pants & though you were happy to see his junk again, your collar was still missing from the amazing view. You get off of your knees & pull off his sweater to reveal your collar around his neck. Though his name was on it, to assert that he was your Master & you were his property so you should have his name on you. It brought a smile to your face to see your collar again after your long search for it & to see it on him was truly a treat. He pulled you down into his lap & caressed your cheeks as tears of joy streamed down them, _"Such a good pet for your Master. Just remember to never forget your place."_ You nod with a smile  & he presses a soft kiss to your plush lips, _"Your place is with me. Never forget that."_ He nuzzles your nose with his own, _"Don't deny yourself of what you truly want or even joke about it."_ You hum happily & press back into him to kiss him tenderly, having missed him so much while he was gone & thankful to have him back, _"I'm sorry Master. I won't joke like that again. I will happily be your thirsty pet for as long as you'll have me."_ He chuckles & kisses you back with a big smile on his face. 


End file.
